Kia:Legend of an Airbending Master
by futureauthor121
Summary: Kia, was born into the Southern Water Tribe along with Sokka and Katara. But, what if Aang wasn't the last airbender? What if Prince Zuko never felt more in exhilarated? T for safety. OCxZuko, OCxSokka
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So I hope you like the story and i also wanted to say sorry if Maya is not so much out there yet! I really didn't want to mess the chemistry that was already there with the original trio, so i hope it was enough. Also for the first couple chapter I'm going to try to write it close enought to the canon as possible, so enjoy!

* * *

"It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn, ladies. This is how a _man_ catches a fish!"

"Right," I said watching Sokka fail miserably to catch a fish. It was a pretty warm day, the clouds lifted and revealed the first light for spring, and I was pretty excited. Living in the South Pole is constantly cold, but _especially _in the winter.

I looked over to Katara as she took off her glove,revealing her naked brown hand, preparing to waterbend. I always admired her stuborrness to learn waterbending, dispite the lack of supportiveness from her grandmother or Sokka. It wasn't like they didn't care about her, but that being a homemaker was more important.

Howver, I cared for her bending. I was actually jealous at times. Sure, she was the last southern water bender in the whole south pole, but at least she could sleep, having some type of hope of knowing there were more people like her in this godforsaken world, who knew how to waterbend. Unlike me, who for the entire world knows I was the last living airbender.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as the canoe swiftly moved through the water, shaking me from my daze.

"Go left!Go left!" Katara yelled commanding Sokka to stir.

"Hold on!" I said trying to push the air forward to slow us down.

"What are you doing Maya?" Sokka yelled as the wind blew his hood over his face "I can't see! Aww!"

With sudden force the canoe crashed onto the piece of ice, almost sending sokka flying into the water, but without realizing I was able to grab a hold of his foot.

"You call that left?"

"Well if you don't like my steering maybe you should of waterbended us out of there, or better yet Kai could have flew us out of there,"

"Are you blaming us?" I said ready to blow him into the water.

"I knew I should have left you home, leave it to a couple of girls to mess things up."

"You are the most self centered, irrational, buttbrain I've ever met and I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" Katara yelled sending waves of water crashing into the iceberg. Although I was the hot head and Katara was my more rational half, she too had a dark side.

"Katara," Sokka and I whimpered as the iceberg began to crack, sending loads of ice falling into the water.

"Ever since mom died I have been stuck doing all the chores while you got to go around playing soldier!"

"Calm down!" Sokka exclaimed trying to get Katarra from unleashing a too powerful wrath.

"Have you ever smelled your socks? Not pleasant!"

"Katara-"

"No!" Katara interrupted "you're on your own!"

Her anger split the ice in half, sending a massively powerful wave out, almost flipping us over.

"Look Katara you've gone from weird to freekish,"

"You mean I did that?" she asked as a small grin formed on her mouth.

"Yup, that was the most awsome thing-" I began to say before a bright lightblue light began to rise from the water. It was like a balloon rising to the sky, we layed there, awestrucken from such a sight. But, inside there seemed to be a figure of a small boy and a monster inside, frozen, reaviling bright white eyes.

"It's alive we have to help!" Katara yelled grabbing Sokka's sword.

"Katara wait!" I exclaimed chasing her.

"We don't even know what that thing is," Sokka added. But without heitation Katara began to to hit the iceberg before puncturing it and sending a powerful light into the indigo sky.

Without understanding the small glowing boy rose above us, before Katara caught his falling body. The boy looked to be about ten wearing orange and yellow robes, and had an arrow like tatto running down his head..

"Whoa, what is he?" I asked before Sokka began poking his head.

"Stop that!" Katara said pushing his spear away. I leaned in closer before the small boy began to open his eye's, revealing two ghostly gray orbs.

"I need to ask you something,"

"What?" Katara replied.

"Please come closer,"

"What is it?"

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" Revealing a wide grin.

"Umm yeah, sure."

"Whoa," the boy began before rising off the ground "what's going on here?"

"I don't know who are you, how did you get into the ice?" Sokka asked pointing towards the iced carcass.

"Please ignore him," I said before the boy franticly began to climb the ice.

We walked around before suddenly stopping, and starring at the small boy inside the mouth gigantic fury monster.

"What is that?" I asked worriedly not knowing if it was friendly, or not.

"He's Appa my flying bison!"

"Right and this is Katara my flying sister," Sokka said sarcastically. But suddenly the bison began to huff and puff and sneezed, releasing mucus all over Sokka.

"Aww!" he yelled rubbing the green jelly all over the white snow.

"Don't worry that'll wash out. So do you live around here?"

"Don't answer that!" Sokka exlaimed "he probably signaled the fire nation with that giant light."

"I'm so sure, look at that evil grin," I said.

"Anyway, the paranoid one is my brother Sokka and she's my bestfriend Kai," Katara said pointing towards us "you never told us your name?"

"I'm.. ..ACHOO!" he sneezed sending himself more than 10 feet into the air "I'm Aang."

"You just sneezed 10 feet in the air,"

"Really? It felt like more,"

"No way," I began as my heart raced faster than a dragon fish's wings "you're an airbender!"

"Sure am," Aang said nonchalant.

"Flying bison, giant lightbeams, aibenders this is way too much for me. I'm suffering midnight sun fever, I think I need to go home to where stuff makes sense." Sokka said walking away, before realizing we were on a block of ice.

"Well if you guys are stuck me and Appa can give you a life," Aaang said jumping to Appa's head.

"We'll love a ride," Katara and I said walking over to climb up Appa.

"No, we're not getting on top of that flying mucus monster," Sokka said while Aang helped us up.

"Do you have any other idea how you're getting home?" I asked.

"Yeah Sokka," Katara added "do you expect some other flying monster to come along and give you a ride home, you know, before you freeze to death?"

Sokka sighed, not knowing any other idea, he climbed on top of Appa as we made room for him. But I really couldn't care, all I cared for was the fact that _I _finally met another Airbender.

"First time flyers hold on tight. Appa yip-yip!" Aang exclaimed pulling the reins. Appa gave a loud moan, before lifting his tail and jumping out, and landing into the water

"Wow, how impressive." Sokka sarcastically remarked.

"Sokka, really? Can you ever shut your mouth?" I replied.

"Don't worry just a little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see,"Aang said, sending Sokka to throw his head back and give a long sigh. I leaned forward ready to ask the kid about a hundred questions, but, along with Katara, realized he looked at her a little too long. I grinned, while laughter secretly flooded in me.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Oh was I smiling?" he said before quickly turning away blushing.

"Anyway," I began "where are you from?"

"I'm from the Southern Air temple."

"Really," I said grinning from ear to ear "are you really an airbender?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed standing to his feet "that's why I have these tattoos, to show I'm an airbending master."

"No way, I'm an airbender too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I thought I was the only airbender left , but now I found an air bending master! This is not happening!"

"Wait, what do you mean the last airbender?"

"Well didn't you hear a hundred-" I began.

"Maybe we should talk about this later," Katara began interrupting me "I mean we all really need our rest, especially Aang."

"Whatever," I moaned, before forcing myself to lie next to Sokka, but I didn't care. All I kept thinking was that my destiny was soon going to unfold itself before me, and that Katara was crazy for thinking I would even be able to close my eyes! However, like how Katara is usually right, I slowly began to become unconscious and the world turned silent.

* * *

So i hoped you enjoyed that because i enjoyed writing that! I just wanted to say that and to please review to tell me anything i need to work on, or otherwise! I have the second Chapter almost written so I'll be sure to post it probably on friday, so look out for that!(:


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say this story is late i know! But, the mini-fightscene was a lot harder then i thought it was going to be. And, the chapter is WAY longer than i thought it would be too, oh well. Enjoy(:**

* * *

After waking up to our village, with Katara already having put Aang inside her tent, I unwillingly began to do my morning chores. But after the sun rose higher into the sky, Katara went to awaken Aang. I waited, pondering over what Aang might teach me. What I might learn!

"Aang this is the entire village, entire village this is Aang." Katara said introducing him to our very small village.

Aang bowed, before the villagers quickly winced with caution. "Why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?"

"No," GranGran began "it's because, besides Kai, the world has not seen an airbender for a hundred years and we thought they were extinct. Until my grandchildren found you."

"Extinct?"

"Aang this is my grandmother,"

"Call me Gran-Gran."

"What is this a weapon?" Sokka asked taking Aangs wooden staff "you can't stab anyone with."

"It's not for stabbing its for airbending," Aang said taking It back to reveal hidden wings.

"Magic trick do it again!"

"Not magic, airbending. With this I can control the air currents around that allow me to fly!"

"No way!" I exclaimed, "You have to show me!"

"Last time I checked human's can't fly," Sokka added.

"Yeah, watch this!" Aang said taking off into the sky. It was the most magical thing I've ever seen! He was soaring in the sky, dancing with the wind. His body casted a shadow like a flying dragon! Well, until he crashed into Sokka's pathetic watchtower.

"My watch tower,"Sokka whined.

"That was amazing!" Katara said helping him up.

"I know! You have to teach me that move!"

"No problem!" Aang said closing his staff.

"Great, two airbenders and a waterbender just what I needed."

"You're a waterbender?" Aang asked Katara

"Well sort of not yet,"

"That's no more wasting time. Kai, Katara you have chores to do." GranGran said leading us both away from Aang.

"See I told you he's the real thing GranGran another bender to teach me!"

"Katara-" GranGran started before I interrupted her.

"Yeah! And I besides I already did my morning chores!"

"First Katara, try not to get your hopes up, and Kai I don't think I saw the clothes dried yet." GranGran said smiling.

"Fine."

After I finished using airbending to dry the clothes, and put them away, I went over to check what Katara and Sokka were doing. But really I wanted to see Aang, so he could teach me an actual airbending technique.

"War? What war?" Aang asked as I found them.

"He's kidding right?"

"Penguin!" Aang exclaimed before running after and chasing it.

"He's kidding right?"

"Sokka just leave him alone. Besides I don't think he knows about the war,"

"How can-"

"Sokka," Katara said in a stern voice "I'm going to go catch up with Aang, Kai can you stay behind and look after ?"

"But-" I began

"Thanks! I knew you would understand!" Katara said all ready on her way after him.

"Who does she think she is? She knows he needs to teach me airbending!" I said kicking the snow.

"I don't know, but I don't like him. We don't even know if he's firenation, or not." Sokka said walking over to his leaning tower.

"You don't think Katara has a chrush on Aang do you?" I asked. Even though, I knew they had a thing for each other already, I just liked the idea of seeing Sokka squirm.

"What?" Sokka asked stopping in his tracks "Of course not. She must just be excited to see another bender."

"I don't know," I began after Sokka started to walk again "don't you think she would have asked me to come along if it was for bending? I mean I am an airbender."

"Err," Sokka moaned uncomfortably over thinking what I was proposing.

"Anyway, I have a tower to rebuild," Sokka said gathering snow "don't you have a tornado to make or something?"

"I guess," I responded walking away, bored once more "but messing with you is more fun."

"Whatever," Sokka mumbled picking up his snow. Besides Sokka's obsession with being a soldier and fighting in the war, he was kind of clever. I don't how, but when we were younger he would keep me up all night with plans and stories of how he and his father were going to take down the firenation. Of course he was only a kid, and so his father left him behind to play soldier alone.

"Do you think maybe Katara's right? That Aang doesn't know about the war,"

"To be honest, I don't know," he said leading us into hiwatchtowerch tower "It's just impossible to not know about the war."

"Yeah, you're right," I said as he started fixing his watchtower "but he was in that ice. Maybe he was in there for a while."

"Do you honestly think he was in there for a hundred years?"

"Well, I don't know. All I know is that he is my only hope of Katara and I actually learning to bend,"

"He's only a little kid, how much could you learn?"

After finishing talking to Sokka, and watching him rebuild a horrible tower, I decided to practice my airbending outside the village. It wasn't like I was ashamed, or even scared for people to watch me airbend (the village _was_ my family) I just didn't want to be judged for my lack of technique.

I didn't mind Katara watching; of course we would practice together. That's how we became such good friends, almost sisters! We were the only benders in the whole south pole! And we had no one to learn from, but each other. However, before my dad died he too was an airbender. I mean he couldn't fly, or do anything Aang could probably do, but he knew and taught me a couple things before he passed.

My dad was a kind, gentle man who couldn't hurt a spiderfly, which is why I didn't understand why the fire benders killed him. He couldn't of hurt anyone, but after a rumor went around that there were two benders left in the south pole, my dad and Katara's mom, sacrificed their life to protect us. Which is another reason of why me and Katara's destiny's are forever intertwined.

After performing a simple air blast technique, which only involved me blasting air at a horrible snowman, I was interrupted by a light in the sky. It wasn't the same light like from Aang; this light seemed to be from a rocket, from fire.

"Katara," I murmured, before running back to the Village. The villagers were beginning to gather in front of the entrance, and after scanning the crowd I wasn't able to find Katara, nor Aang.

"Can you believe this?!" Sokka said while his "troops" ran to their moms.

"I just hope that they're safe."

"Safe? SAFE!" Sokka exclaimed, "I knew that kid couldn't be trusted! Now we're lucky if _we're_ safe."

"Sokka, calm down." I said, as Katara and Aang arrived, which only reignited his anger.

"I knew it! You signaled the Fire navy with that flame! You're leading them straight towards us."

"No he isn't, it was an accident." Katara said.

"Yeah, we were on a ship and there was this booby trap, and well we boobied right into it."

"Katara, you should have known not to go into that ship. Now we could all be in danger!" GranGran said with an angry tone.

I don't know what got into Katara, it wasn't like her to get into trouble like this. Actually, it was the opposite of her. Usually Sokka, or I, got into trouble and it was her who got us out of it.  
"Don't blame Katara I was the one who brought her there. It was my fault,"

"Aha! Soldier's away from the enemy, the foreigner is now banished from the village. " Sokka said pointing his finger at Aang.

"Sokka!" I exclaimed, "Who died and made you chief!"

"While my father is at war that leaves me with the responsible to look after our tribe,"

"Sokka you're making a mistake!" Katara cried.

"No, I'm keeping a promise to dad to protect you from threats like him!"

"Aang is not a threat! Don't you see? Aang has brought us something we have been missing for a long time, fun."

"Fun? We can't fight fire benders with fun!"

"You should try it sometime," Aang added with a playful grin.

"Get out of our village now!"

"Grangran please," I pleaded trying to get Aang to stay.

"Katara knew that going into that ship was forbidden! Sokka is right, I think it would be better if he leaves."

"Fine then I'm banished too!" Katara cried pulling Aang.

"Wait Katara!" I shouted trying to catch up with her.

"Where do you think you two are going?"

"Aang is going to take me to the North Pole to find me a water bending master, and he's going to teach Kai airbending!"

"I am?" Aang asked confused "Great!"

"Katara, Kai!" Sokka exclaimed "you're going to chose him over your village, your own family?"

Katara and I stood there holding each other's hands unable to move. How could we just go and leave our family? Although Aang was my only chance of learning airbending I couldn't just leave my only family, especially Sokka. I knew he annoyed me to death but I couldn't let him go.

"Katara, Kai I can't let you go. I can't come in between you and you're family."

"But-" I began not able to finish my sentence.

"So this is goodbye? You're leaving the south pole, but where would you go?"

"Probably the Air temple to find the other airbenders."

"But Aang, you're Kai's only chance of having an air master. I'm not going to let you go without her, it wouldn't be right. She needs you."

"I can't leave you either Katara," I managed to say without tears exploding out of my eyes. How could this be happening? Only about an hour earlier the greatest thing that could possibly happened came from a block of ice! Now my world, my hope, was starting to melt away like it.

"I know, but I can't just take you away from you're only family. You need each other. But, how about after I found the other airbenders I'll come back."

"You promise?" Katara asked.

"I promise," Aang said before jumping to Appa's head.

"Let see you're bison fly now air boy." Sokka teased.

"You can do it boy. Yip, Yip!" Aang commanded. However, only lead to Appa only being able to rise to his feet.

"Aang don't go I'll miss you!" Kabi cried running towards Aang.

"I'll miss you too. But don't worry, I'll be back." He said, before heading off into the distance. But, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. My whole being was confused, indecisive. I wanted with all my heart to run and be with Aang, but I knew I couldn't just leave, my family.

"Happy now! There goes our one chance of becoming bender! Come on Kai let's go." Katara said grabbing my wrist. I turned to surprisingly see GranGran standing there as I followed Katara. When did she get there? I thought. But really I didn't care. For all I knew my life dreams, the one dream I could finally taste, was now a distant shadow.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, before hearing cries from outside my tent. I quickly raced outside, before starring at a giant ship crash into out village. What was this?Why is this happening? Without knowing I slowly moved through the crowd, like a snake in a garden, before the ship door opened, revealing black figures walking out. But you didn't need a looking scope to know who they were; you probably didn't need eyes to know it was fire nation.

I stood there petrified, remembering the fear and anger I had the day they took my father away.

Sokka stood his ground and attacked the figures, but was sadly beaten with a few quick kicks from the head figure. The soldiers were close enough now that I could see the red, navy uniforms. Only instead of all three having the standard skull mask, one had instead a golden helmet that displayed a very red burn mark.

The scar boy seemed to be about my age, maybe a few years older then me. But like I said he had a scar on the right side of his face, which probably came from a very bad firebending lesson. He looked around our village, with his bright amber eyes, looking as though he was searching for someone in particular.

"Where is he? Where are you hiding him?" he asked in a sharp voice. My heart dropped, the wind around me stopped blowing, he reached into the crowd and grabbed GranGran by her neck.

_This can't be happening again_, I thought, _I can't just stand here hopelessly. I have to do something._

"He'd be about this age, master of all the elements," he said while GranGran helplessly remained in his grasp.

"Ahh!" he yelled before throwing GranGran back in the crowd, and unleashing a whip of fire. At that moment something inside me cracked. To attack a defenseless and vulnerable village, hoe could the firenation be so ruthless. The wind rushed around me as my heartbeat raced as fast as a cheetahbear.

"Leave us alone!" I exclaimed blasting him with a column of air, throwing him at least 20 feet from where he was. His fire red and my ice blue eyes locked on each other, leaving us in a state where time didn't exist.

As the air lay silent and still, his confused and terror stricken face quickly turned into anger and hate. "How can this be? The avatar a 12-year-old girl, Impossible."

"I'm thirteen!" I exclaimed oblivious to his accusation. _Wait avatar? What does the avatar have to do with anything? _

Quickly, I turned my gaze to Katara, who's face was as confused as mine, before looking back and watching him about to blast me with fire. Instinctively, I motioned my hands in two large circles, being able to shield myself from the flame. However, was only shooting the fire back at the village.

"Just stop!" I screamed falling to the floor, before throwing my hands onto the snow "just take me. I'm the one you need. I'm the airbender you want."

"Fine. Guards take the Avatar prisoner." He commanded walking back to the ship.

"Kai You can't do this!" Katara cried running after me.

"I have to do, for the tribe," I said as the guards lead me towards the massive ship "but I need you to find Aang. He's our last hope."

"I can't let you go!" Sokka exclaimed running towards us.

Closing my eyes not to look, I swiftly turned around, blasting him away with air. I felt as the guard quickly dragged me towards the ship as tears slowly fell down my cheek. I watched as the door began to shut, leaving me with one of the saddest scenes I've witnessed of my village. I finally saw as Katara helped up Sokka, before the hatch finally shut into darkness.


End file.
